Segundas oportunidades
by Vodka.Inferno
Summary: La cena concluyo entre sonrisas y miradas cómplices y la noche se presto para mucho más, caricias, besos y palabras que en tantos años no se dieron…pareciera que las cosas empezaban a mejorar para Severus, tal vez después de tantos años de sufrimiento, él podría tener una historia de cuento de hadas, después de todo…se la merecía. Inspirado en "The song of luch"


Libertad, dulce libertad…el reloj da las 7:00 pm y él sabe que es hora de marcharme, ninguno de sus colegas lo volverá a ver hasta mañana, y siente esa rara alegría, la de ausentarse, la de escapar osadamente de la trampa del trabajo. El Ministerio de Magia debía de ser el lugar más aburrido del planeta, y el departamento en el que él trabaja no es la excepción, ser el jefe del departamento de investigación de pociones, puede resultar realmente deprimente a veces, y más aún cuando te das cuenta de que trabajas rodeado de ignorantes. Severus ya no enseña en Hogwarts, pero aun sigue rodeado de cabezas de chorlito, a veces realmente piensa que haber sobrevivir al ataque de Nagini fue una completa estupidez, podría estar descansando en paz, pero no, allí estaba, trabajando o al menos eso hacia hasta un par de minutos, ahora era libre y tenía un compromiso que cumplir.

Sale y cierra la puerta sobre el perro durmiente de su propia partida, se apresura, no demasiado rápido, a lo largo del vestíbulo camina hasta llegar a una chimenea, el encuentro con una persona en esta delicada coyuntura arruinaría todo. Pero tiene suerte, toma un poco de polvos flu, entra en la chimenea y desaparece. Llega a su hogar y toma una bocanada de la aproximación de aire fresco de Londres.

No falta mucho para las 8:00 pm, y Severus está ansioso y para cuando llega la hora de su partida, se aparece cerca del restaurante donde ha quedado y a sus 42 años, elige el paso impaciente de alguien más joven, esquivando a peatones haraganes o que se detienen estúpidamente. Es una caminata corta para almorzar con una antigua amante. Él está llegando a tiempo-nótese el verbo activo-y asume que ella legará tarde.

El restaurante es un antiguo sitio predilecto, aunque hace años que no va, _Zanzotti's_ un restaurante italiano. No tarda en llegar, entra, confirma la reservación y pide la carta, ella aun no llega. En la carta hay un montón de pizzas, el restaurante ha decaído en sus comidas, Severus elige el vino y lo deja respirar para cuando ella llegué, como en los viejos tiempos, precisamente esos viejos tiempos eran el propósito de aquella incierta reunión y no estaba seguro de si esa idea no terminaría siendo un gran error, dijeron que no iban a mirar atrás, pero…¿Cómo luciría ella?

Toma un poco de vino, lo saborea…

-Hola.

Ella estaba allí, Scarlett estaba allí y Severus se sorprende de no haberla visto entrar, ¿tan distraído estaba?

Reprendiéndose a sí mismo, consigue empezar a levantarse de la silla…

-No vi…

Y recibe un beso suave y ligero en medio de la boca, una sensación familiar.

Ella le mira sonriente y Merlín, es tan hermosa, Scarlett sigue siendo una rubia alta, de cuerpo exquisito, con una melena larga que le caía hasta la cintura, la piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente sin el menor atisbo de temor. Los años habían hecho que se viera incluso más bella, mientras Severus se marchitaba cada vez más, que encantador…

-Espero no haber llegado tarde.

-No llegas tarde en absoluto.

Scarlett cuelga su cartera en la silla y toma asiento.

-Ya esta-dice ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Aquí estamos.

Su rostro aunque con líneas nuevas, denotaba armonía.

-Toma un poco de vino, me temo que no tuvo mucho tiempo.

Severus sirve en ambas copas.

-¿Por qué brindamos?-pregunta él.

-¿Días felices? ¿El fin de la guerra? ¿Qué estés vivo y seas un héroe de guerra?

-Días felices, entonces.

Brindan y beben.

-No has cambiado-dice ella.

-Claro que sí.

Fu testigo esta mañana el espejo del baño, el indicio de canas, las líneas nuevas, las bolsas bajo los ojos…

-Vale, quizá la tensión acumulada durante años te este pasando factura y aunque no me gusta la barba incipiente y las bolsas bajo tus ojos, debo admitir que las canas que hacen incursión en tu cabellera acentúan tu atractivo intelectual.

-Atractivo no es exactamente una palabra que me defina.

-No eres atractivo de una manera convencional, pero si eres atractivo, incluso tienes admiradoras.

No, ella no lo había hecho, ella no había leído ese tonto artículo…

-Aunque tal vez el profesor Snape no sea lo que llamaríamos un guapo oficial-empezó a recitar ella- es un cuarentón interesante, con ese poderoso atractivo propio de ciertos intelectuales, su cautivadora presencia se combina con un tono de voz muy grave de barítono que las mujeres describen como _un regalo para los oído. _Corazón de bruja te tiene en alta estima, Verus.

Verus…hace tanto tiempo que no oía aquel acortamiento de su nombre.

-Tu participación en la guerra solo te dio más puntos en su fascinómetro particular.

Podrían seguir hablando, pero el mesero corta la conversación entregándole el menú a Scarlett.

-Gracias

Ella observa el menú y Severus no puede evitar comentar:

-El lugar se ha arruinado, prácticamente todo lo que hay son pizzas.

-No seas absurdo, está bien, incluso a primera vista está mejor. ¿Sabes? Cuando sugeriste esto, no estaba segura del todo, el lugar siempre te gusto más a ti que a mí, pero cuando entre dije: _Bueno. _Y me alegra ver un menú que no hace fetiche del _stracciatela_ y el _pollo sopreso._

-Bien, excelente, lo que tú digas.

Severus no desea empezar una discusión y por eso se dedica a prestar especial atención al menú de las pastas.

-Vamos, Verus, nada de enojarse-dice ella y le toca levemente la muñeca-Se bueno, _Sois sage._

Conciliador inglés y cariñoso francés.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿10 años? ¿11?

-¡15!

-No, no puede ser tanto, acordemos que fueron 12 y sólo tenemos la cena para contarnos todo, así que ¿Tregua?

Por un momento, él se contiene, la boca llena de pausa.

-Tregua-dice al fin.

Scarlett sonríe.

-Entonces…¿Quién comenzará?

Para aquel momento, él casi se ha bebido su copa por completo y ella apenas ha tocado la suya.

-Tú.

-Bien.

-Te diré todo lo que pueda, hay poco que inspire empatía. Era un hombre muy, muy avejentado…

-¡Basta!

-¿Qué?

-Si no vas a hablar en serio, hablaremos de otra cosa o de nada en absoluto.

De nuevo la intervención del mesero lo salva de momento, ella pide ravioles de calabaza y lubina y él carpaccio, cuando el mesero toma la orden, se marcha y ella guarda silencio por un minuto.

-¿Qué te parece si volvemos a empezar?

-¿Llevar el tiempo atrás?

-Hablo de estos últimos minutos y lo sabes.

-Mi autobiografía si, como sabes, trabajé en Hogwarts, enseñando a mocosos inútiles y ahora trabajó en el ministerio, rodeado de idiotas, eso no ha cambiado y por supuesto tengo que soportar sus estupideces y con eso envejecer cada vez más rápido.

-Todo como siempre entonces.

-Sí, todo como siempre.

Bebe un poco de su vino y la mira con disimulo y nota la borrosa aureola de la lente que rodea el azul dorado de cada iris, bueno claro, Severus solía llamarlos _ojos de oráculo _cuanto más los mirabas, más sublimes e ilegible se volvían, deja que el pensamiento vuele y vuelve a la realidad.

-¿Y tú?

-¡Oh! Ya sabes, terminé mis estudios en Historia, me casé, me divorcié, pero no me quejó.

Scarlett sonríe distraídamente y mira su alrededor, detallando lo que la rodea y Severus observa su cuello y se da cuenta de que le gustaría besarlo, mordisquearlo, frotar la mandíbula con su nariz, pero no es el único que la mira, varios hombre la devoran con la mirada.

-Te observan.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los demás hombres, los seduces con tus movimientos.

Ella sonríe despreocupadamente y niega con la cabeza.

-Es bueno saber que sigues siendo locamente celoso.

Y si lo está, se está pudriendo de los celos.

-De ningún modo, no es así.

Severus la observa, la detalla, la devora con la mirada y ella lo nota, ella lo conoce.

-Deja de hacerlo, Verus-pide ella.

-¿Disculpa?

-Deja de mirarme con lascivia.

-Lo siento-se disculpa él apenado, pero no puede evitar pensar en los viejos tiempos, los tiempos en la cama, los tiempos de intervalos, cualquiera de los tiempos de una lujuría sorprendente, espontanea e inocente, ¿Nunca más la conocerá otra vez? Los besos almizcleños y somnolientos que los despertaban en las horas pequeñas, la custodia perentoria de la luz, los miembros firmes, la cabalgata polirrítmica que nunca más volverá a conocer. Atrapo un pez y lo dejo ir, ella no había sido como Lily, ella en realidad le había correspondido y él por idiota la había dejado ir, encontró un tesoro y lo tiró.

-Prometimos no mirar atrás-dijo-fuiste tú quien lo propuso, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo, pero eres hermosa, no puedo evitarlo.

-Me dejaste Verus, me dejaste por el recuerdo de otra mujer, ¿Cómo se supone que pudiera competir con alguien que ni siquiera está viva?

Severus guarda silencio y vuelve a beber de su copa, Lily siempre ha sido un tema delicado, pero de algún modo u otro había sido importante, pero no era la razón de el término de lo que ellos habían tenido.

-Lo siento, creo que he herido tus sentimientos.

-En absoluto. Mis sentimientos fueron extraídos quirúrgicamente, ya nadie puede tocarlos.

-Oh Verus-ella se acerca y toca su mano, él no puede evitar sentir su dedo mayor que son suavidad y serenas caricias giratorias, masajea detrás de sus nudillos, luego el pulgar se mete en su puño y se acurruca contra su palma-Creo que esto no ha sido una buena idea, ¿verdad?

-Si tú lo dices

Y luego guarda silencio, tiempo suficiente como para que Scarlett se decida a hablar.

-¿Me cuentas?

-¿Qué?

-Tus pensamientos.

-No, no está pensando exactamente, más bien sondeando una dimensión más allá del tiempo y el espacio.

-Típico, ni siquiera puedes prestar atención durante los pocos minutos que tenemos, vine hasta aquí convencida a cada minuto que pasaba de que llegaría tarde y aquí estoy preparada para una pequeña reunión y me encuentro con el mismo Severus de siempre que bebe sin parar y en exceso, pero esta vez vino en vez de whisky, y que a pesar de estar reconociblemente presenta, su mente parece haberse ido de vacaciones. Nunca me prestaste verdadera atención y al parece no tengo verdaderas esperanzas de que lo hagas ahora, nunca he sido lo suficientemente importante.

-Casi todo lo que dices es cierto, si llegaste tarde y si bebo demasiado, pero siempre has tenido mi atención, eres importante, siempre destacas, y te aclaro que el alcohol es solo un antídoto para los males de la vida.

-¿Son tantos?

-Muy graciosa.

-No intentaba serlo, y ciertamente esto no salió como esperaba.

-¿Cómo esperabas que saliera?

-No lo sé, esperaba que fuera parecido a lo que sea que tuvimos, porque fue bueno, ¿no? Nos divertimos, pero siempre hubo obstáculos y no logramos superarlos al parecer, yo no pude superar a Lily y terminé casada con Robert, años pretendiendo tener un matrimonio feliz, cuando en realidad no le quería, porque siempre estuve enamorada de ti, pero tu siempre estuviste en una región de oscuridad, permitiste que te arrebataran de mí-Severus hizo amago de hablar, pero ella no lo permitió-No me interrumpas, voy buscando las palabras mientras avanzo pero, cuando termine, veremos si mi teoría merece algún escrutinio, siempre te has alejado, intentando recuperar tu alma perdida, pero la verdad es que no se si has estado en contacto con ella en tu vida, lo que te coloca en un agujero, estratégicamente hablando, ¿Y quién te arrojo en ese lugar? Tú, y yo me siento culpable por tu estado actual de paro emocional, infantil truculencia y ebria petulancia, tú te arrojaste al agujero, pero yo te deje caer y no luché por sacarte y lo lamento. Estás atascado en tu pasado y esa es tu catástrofe.

-¿Podrías repetirlo? Me gustaría anotarlo.

Lo _ojos del oráculo _parecieran tener lágrimas, pero son demasiado orgullosas para derramarse.

-Siempre el artista que escapa, siempre el payaso retorcido, ¿ni siquiera cuanto te estoy diciendo en la cara que aún estoy enamorada de ti, reaccionas?, podrías mandar al diablo la promesa de no mirar atrás, porque de hecho ya has empezado a romperla, ambos lo hicimos al venir aquí, tu empezaste al enviar esa maldita nota invitándome a cenar, ¿Qué pretendías con eso? ¿Subirme a una nube y luego tirarme de ella? ¿Qué acaso te gusta verme sufrir? Llevamos años sin vernos y yo estaba tan emocionada por venir, y ahora tu actúas tan…tan…tan tú.

Ella niega con la cabeza, negándose a derramar lágrimas.

-Eres un idiota petulante, siempre lo has sido, ni siquiera sé porque me fije en ti.

-Lo lamento-dijo él.

-¿Por qué me enviaste la nota, Verus?

Esta molesta, pero aún así no deja el diminutivo de lado, una muestra de cariño.

-Quería verte.

-Querías verme, bien, me has visto, así que supongo que ya me puedo marchar.

Ella se levanto y Severus actuó rápidamente haciendo lo mismo y tomándola de la muñeca para evitar que ella lograra su cometido.

-No te marches.

-Entonces dame una razón para quedarme.

Y Severus le dio esa razón, unió sus labios con los de ella, sorprendiéndola, él pensó que tal vez se ganaría una bofetada, pero no, ella le sonrió y tomo asiento de nuevo.

-Ha sido lindo, lo admito, pero no me quedaré toda la noche contigo solo por un par de besos, dame una verdadera razón.

-Te he echado de menos-dijo él.

No, no la había echado de menos, había hecho mucho más que eso, la había anhelado todo el tiempo que habían pasado separados, había sufrido por ella al saberla en brazos de otro hombre, al saber que otros labios que no eran los suyos la besaban, que otras manos que no eran las suyas la tocaban, ¡Oh como había sufrido! Severus no había tardado en darse cuenta que alejar a Scarlett había sido una estupidez, él la quería, no como a Lily, él solo era un adolescente que había confundido amistad con amor, pero con Scarlett siempre había sido diferente, ella siempre había estado ahí para él y él siempre la había tratado como plato de segunda mesa, craso error ahora sabía, pero Severus no tenía planeado desperdiciar más tiempo.

-He sido un idiota.

-Creí que eso ya estaba claro-dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-Me refiero a que fue una completa desfachatez alejarte.

Si Severus ya había logrado captar la atención de Scarlett, pero ahora la tenía oyendo con concentración cada palabra que decía.

-Jamás he sido bueno demostrando sentimientos o entendiéndolos, y en realidad lamento mucho haberte roto el corazón, pero si lo que dice es cierto y aún sientes algo por mí, sería un completo honor tratar de reparar lo que rompí.

Scarlett había formado una perfecta "O" en su boca y luego una enorme sonrisa, lo que Severus traducía como que iba por buen camino.

-¿Severus Snape, el héroe de guerra, me está pidiendo una oportunidad?

-Sí.

-Podrías tener a cualquier mujer que desees, hay muchas que se arrojarían a tus pies.

-La única mujer que deseo eres tú.

-Creo que esa es la cosa más romántica que alguna vez hayas dicho.

-Es bastante probable.

-Yo…te quiero Verus, pero he tardado en recoger los pedazos de mi corazón y no quiero que los vuelva tirar.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-¿Ni siquiera por Lily?

Lily, siempre era un tema escabroso, Scarlett había sido una de sus mejores amigas y Severus sabía que se sentía mal al mencionarla, porque hubo una época en la que Severus siempre prefirió a Lily y eso había contribuido bastante para romperle el corazón a Scarlett.

-Lily fue y siempre será importante para mí, pero tú también lo eres y sé que fui un idiota en le pasado, Merlín sabe que lo sé, pero ahora comprendo que siempre te quise, siempre estuve celoso cada vez que te veía con alguien y trataba de engañarme a mí mismo diciéndome que era porque eras mi amiga, pero todo era una mentira, estaba celoso porque no quería que salieras con nadie, te quería para mi, solo para mí.

-¿Entonces Lily quedo atrás? Digo, yo también quise a Lily, pero ella ya no está y tú no puedes atarte a ella.

-Lily fue mi pasado, pero quiero que tú seas mi presente y futuro.

-¿En serio?

-Nunca he hablado más en serio.

-Me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia ¿verdad?

-Algo así, supongo.

-Estamos algo viejos para el término, suena ridículo Verus, ¡Tenemos 42 años!

-Supongo que el término pareja nos queda mejor y ciertamente tú no te ves de 42.

-Un cumplido, gracias.

-Solo hablo con la verdad.

Ella sonrió.

-Bueno, pues no te la voy a poner tan fácil, no será tan sencillo-dijo ella-Tendrás que superar pruebas, como un cuento de hadas.

-Eso suena peligroso.

-Mucho, así que piénsatelo dos veces.

-No hace falta, mereces la pena.

Y el rostro de Scarlett ardió de placer.

La cena concluyo entre sonrisas y miradas cómplices y la noche se presto para mucho más, caricias, besos y palabras que en tantos años no se dieron…pareciera que las cosas empezaban a mejorar para Severus, tal vez después de tantos años de sufrimiento, él podría tener una historia de cuento de hadas, después de todo…se la merecía.


End file.
